It Just Was
by CarbyLuv
Summary: *Carby* Fluff. My first fic. Please read and review. I need all the help I can get. Thanks.


TITLE: It Just Was  
  
AUTHOR: Emily  
  
DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do no own any of the characters from ER, only the one that I made up myself.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This is my first fic ever! I'm only 15. Please read and review. I'm not so good at this yet so all the reviews I get will help a ton for next time. Thanks!  
  
SUMMARY: *Carby* Fluff. What else.   
  
The sun was shining through the white linen curtains that hung daintily from the window. The sun bounced off of the soft yellow walls and shone on her face. She was awakened by the bright light shining through her eyelids. This was strange since he usually blocked out all sleep-depriving light when he slept beside her. He must be checking on Libby. She was only three years old, and tended to wake up at worst times these days. After reassuring herself that was all it was, she sat up swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. Her gaze caught the bright red numbers on the alarm clock. It was eight o'clock. It's no wonder she was still so tired. She looked over at the clock again and noticed that the alarm button was sitting up. It was set for ten o'clock since neither she nor Carter had to work that day. He must have turned it off after he woke up.   
  
Abby finally stood up; the cool hard-wood floor under her feet produced a shiver through her entire body. She slid on her fuzzy slippers, and wrapped her navy-blue robe around her body. She left the room and headed straight towards Libby's room. She got to the door appropriately marked 'Libby' in wooden pastel letters.  
  
"Carter," she whispered, just in case Libby was still sleeping.  
  
There was no response as she entered the room. The blue-gingham curtains were pushed to the sides greeting the sun into the room. Abby didn't really like the idea that blue was only for boys and pink was only for girls. Abby walked over to what her daughter called her 'big girl bed' and saw Libby sleeping peacefully. Not a care in the world. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the room quietly, trying not to wake her up. She walked around the house checking every room for Carter. No luck. She ended up at the front door and when she peered out the window she noticed that the jeep was not parked outside. Now she was starting to worry. Where could he be?  
  
Every cold-sweat nightmare she had ever had was replaying in her mind. She remembered waking up in the mornings and wondering whether her mother would be there or not. She never knew if her mother was going to come home, especially if she wasn't on her meds. Abby knew this situation was different. Carter wasn't sick and he would never leave and not come back. She knew this but the memories still upset her. She sat down on the brown-leather couch and pulled her legs up against her chest. A single tear ran down her face. She didn't care. It wasn't so much that he was gone because she was pretty sure he would come back but the memories she was remembering were grim. Abby layed her head down on the side of the couch and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Carter pulled up to the house, not even ten minutes after Abby had fallen asleep. He approached the door and opened it as quietly as possible, trying hard not to wake his wife and daughter. He hung his keys on the rack behind the door and dropped his jacket over the back of the chair. He glanced around the room and saw Abby asleep, peacefully on the couch. After setting the coffee and box of donuts down on the kitchen table, he walked over to where he saw Abby. He looked at her face, and saw the streaks the tears made on her cheeks. Why was she crying?  
  
"Abby," he said in a concerned voice as he rubbed her arm. He sat down in front of her on the floor.  
  
She woke up smiling, remembering how she felt when she woke up and realized he wasn't there.  
  
"Were you crying? Whats wrong sweetie?" He felt his heart sink.  
  
"I didn't know where you were. I woke up and thought you were with Libby. When you weren't there I got scared. I thought maybe....you....weren't coming back. It was stupid...I know." She almost wasn't able to get that last part out.  
  
"I'm so sorry Abby. I just went out to get some breakfast. I was trying to get back before you woke up and surprise you. There was an accident down near the bakery and the traffic was backed up, so it took me longer than I thought it would have."  
  
They were both silent for a moment. Carter got up and sat on the couch next to Abby. He wrapped his arm around her waste.  
  
"You really thought I wasn't coming back," he asked her appalled.  
  
"When I woke up and you weren't there, all my childhood memories were coming back. I remembered waking up wondering if Maggie was going to be in her room or not and it scared me," she blurted out without taking a single breath.  
  
"I love you Abby, and I am sorry that I wasn't here." He pulled her into an embrace and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Abby didn't care. It felt good that he was here and he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
A few minutes later they went to wake Libby up so that they could all have breakfast together. They walked into their daughters' room and saw her sleeping like a little angel. At first they didn't want to wake her up, but Abby wanted the whole family to be together. Especially this morning.  
  
"Libby, sweetie. It's time to wake up," Carter said just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Daddy...mommy," she said excited to see them both standing over her.  
  
"Good morning sleepy-head," Abby said in a sweet voice to her little girl. "Daddy got us some breakfast!"  
  
As Libby climbed out of bed they all walked down the hallway, Libby in front trying so hard to skip to the kitchen. Abby laughed as her daughters' curly dirty-blonde hair bounced on her shoulders, and her white lace-trimmed nightgown twirled. Carter was glad that she was laughing.   
  
They got to the kitchen and Carter pulled out chairs for his two favorite ladies. He handed a coffee to Abby and set his on the table as well.  
  
"What would you like to drink, ma'am?" Libby giggled after he called her this. He always made her laugh.  
  
She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and said, "I would like some milk." As he reached for her pink plastic cup Libby asked, "Can you put it in a cup like you and mommy have?"  
  
He put her pink cup away and pulled out one of their blue mugs. He showed it to her and she approved by nodding her head in delight. Carter poured the milk in the mug and set it down on the table across from Libby.  
  
Carter also set out a plate with a dozen different donuts on the middle of the table. Libby picked out the one with pink icing and sprinkles. He had picked it out just for her.   
  
Carter smiled at Abby and she said, "Thanks...I love you."  
  
He replied simply with, "I love you too."  
  
He leaned over and kissed Abby quickly so that Libby wouldn't catch them. She always joked that it was gross when they kissed. Abby felt much better now.   
  
She had her husband. She had her little girl. The sun was still shining. It was perfect. It just was. 


End file.
